


Play time

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somewhat Consensual, Spanking, This Is STUPID, lowkey daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: William having fun with his favorite kid
Relationships: The crying child/William Afton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think links work on here,but,I watched a youtube video a freind sent me and was inspired by it to write this!

https://youtu.be/4ycFNyqaRVk

William coutined humping against Kenny, feeling his youngest son get hard against him. He was barely 12 and was so fucking cute to him. He kissed him tenderly on the neck.

"N-no",Kenny squeaked out,trying to push his father off of him. William pinned him down and started kissing him on the neck more,causing the poor kid to moan. "Please,,,no",Kenny whimpered,as William gripped his thigh and coutined kissing him.

Kenny couldn't really fight back and just gave up. William pulled away and smiled at him before he kissed him softly on the lips. Kenny kissed back,William bit into his lower lip causing the kid to gasp. He was quick to slip his tongue into Kenny's mouth. 

Kenny tried to pull back as his father explored his mouth. William pulled away,"Kenny",he whispered,kissing him again. William brought a hand to Kenny's shorts and started to unbutton them and pulled them down.

Kenny squealed and tried kicking William away only to have his legs forced apart. William leaned down and kissed him on the thighs,slowly trailing up to his crotch. William licked the outside of Kenny's boxers,"D-DAD",Kenny screamed,clutching his golden freddy to his chest and hiding his face. William giggled and started to suck on Kenny's member through his boxers. Kenny was quick to become a moaning mess and William loved every little sweet and small moan his son gave him.

Then,like always,Michael yelled up stairs as he came back home from work,"KENNY I FOUND SOMETHING YOU MIGHT LIKE",he said.

William pulled away from his favorite kid and pulled up his shorts,"don't tell him anything and I'll finish you up later",he whispers,kissing Kenny before letting the kid go.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave Kenny with a hard on lol

Kenny was quick to go to bed ,hoping William…. He wasn't sure if he wanted William to come back and finish or if he just wanted to go to bed. He was still hard as fuck from his father playing with him. 

He sighed to himself and started to undo his shorts to jack off whenever the door opened to William. Kenny was quick to pull the blanket over himself,cursing under his breath as his father simply picked it up and threw it to the ground. 

William smiled seeing as his son's shorts were already off,which will make everything much easier. "Lay down",William commanded,his voice was so hypnotic and smooth to hear.

Kenny laid back,"n-no",he whispered,he wasn't good with words at all. William climbed on top of him and smirked down at him,"I love you",he whispers,kissing his son on the mouth. 

He undid his belt and pants,taking then off so the two were both just in a shirt and boxers. Kenny reached his goldbear plushie and held it,covering his face with as his father split his legs part and slowly pulled off his boxers,exposing his bare ass. 

William smiled as he took one hand and spanked Kenny,who moaned at the pain. "D-daddy",he whimpered,as he was spanked again. "Oh Da-daddy",he whined as his father seemed to stop,"get the belt",Kenny suggested, still hiding his blushing and teary face. 

His father didn't reply but,within seconds the loud crack of leather on skin could be heard,soft little whimpers from Kenny. Kenny's head was spinning,he hasn't felt pleasure or pain like this before.

"Do you like that baby boy?"William asks,pausing his spanking. Kenny didn't make any motions,just laid on the bed shaking. He was embarrassed from any pleasure he got. William sighed,and lifted up Kenny's legs. "You might wanna hold on to something",William whispers before shoving himself into Kenny.

Kenny's head felt numb as he gasped,he was filled with pain and pleasure as his father violently pulled in and out of him. His father was going hard on him,slamming into his small body with so much force, he digged his nails into Kenny's sides. Kenny had to bite into his fredbear plush to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs. William continued thrusting as hard as he could onto Kenny,letting himself grunt from time to time,making sure he wasn't too loud as he wouldn't want his wife or Michael to walk in on them. 

Kenny was breathing heavily and still biting into his plush whenever he came,he shuttered and bite hard into the plush,making a mess all over himself and William who just smiled and cummed a few seconds after him right inside the boy,who just seemed to blush deeply,"daddy",he whispered,feeling nothing but shame and humiliation. 

William pulled out of him and laid him back down,"good job on being quiet",he whispered,kissing Kenny on the neck,before putting on his own clothes and leaving the young boy half naked and covered in cum.


End file.
